


【鱼进锅】药丸系列三下

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】药丸系列三下

郭德纲再醒过来，想起昨天干的事实在无法面对他。原来自己拒绝他也是会上自己的，他只是要发泄。

只好闭着眼睛皱着眉侧躺着装睡，可那个人的手还在自己腰侧无法忽视，于是慢慢磨蹭着想要离开。

怀抱着自己的人到底被自己搞醒了，手臂一用力就把自己拉回去，他被吓了一大跳，下意识回头，于谦眼睛都没睁。他又把头转过去。不再动了。既然他想这样，那就这样罢。

于谦向他蹭了蹭， 宿醉之后声音更加喑哑低沉，“过两天您约好了要去唱戏是吗？”

郭德纲有些惊讶，他对这些从来不感兴趣的，只是自己主动和他说，但他入心的时候实在少，这次他竟然也主动问起。郭德纲心下受宠若惊，却实在不想表现出来让人看轻了，于是轻轻的嗯了一声。

于谦把脑袋往他颈侧钻，粗重潮热的呼吸打在人的皮肤上。他有些懒散的说：“实在没处去，不知道郭老师欢不欢迎我去看。”

郭德纲更是欢喜，他睁开眼睛，笑起来，脸都有些发烫，隔了一阵，让自己的声音显得不那么激动，“您要是肯赏脸，我自然很乐意的。”

于谦把他搂的更紧，“您该和我说，您想要我去看戏，就说出来。您要知道，我是伺候您的。”

郭德纲听了前半句感动的一塌糊涂，可是后半句一出来，眼色一暗，“没有的事，您就是您自己罢了。”

于谦把他翻过来，看着他：“您不希望我这样想，我也不希望您这样，太过看低自己了。”

郭德纲皱着眉，他是在嫌弃自己低贱吗？

又把眉头松开，可不就是这样，怎么能怪人家这样想？

于谦看他的表情，实在手足无措，心里话说出来倒让人伤心，真是没用。他叼着郭德纲的嘴唇，细细的磨着。

郭德纲再也不敢拒绝，他怕，他怕拒绝了，像昨天一样，更加让自己不得解脱。他告诉自己，他是愿意的。乖乖的张开嘴，甚至主动搂上他的脖子，舌头也勾上去。

又是异常热情。

于谦把他推开，皱着眉：“不愿意就要说。”

郭德纲看他已经有些不耐烦，连忙说：“我愿意！”

于谦一愣。

郭德纲想起昨天自己主动他高兴的样子，又咬上他的嘴角，手轻轻的摸上他的下身，含糊着说：“哥哥，想要。”

于谦抱着他呵呵乐逗他：“这两天什么也没干，就干你了，你不累我累。”

郭德纲闻听此言，急忙说道：“我可以自己动的。”

他感受到怀里人的急切，他明白这是为了什么，他怕自己生气不满。仔细想来，前几年他还肯和他相对而坐，即使什么都不说，也时常陪在他身边，愿意把他放在心上。不是不爱他，只是习以为常，与之前相比，自己现在就是态度冷淡。他们之间就真的差点只剩下上床。

他想起那些日子，私下他和自己吃饭时，盯着自己看，自己看他他又挪开眼神；明明已经累的不行却还是不肯闭上眼睛，只是为了多看自己几眼，就像刚才他一定很开心。

那样自卑敏感的人，这些年来又该怎样想。不是不能懂，是不愿意再花心思在他身上。如果不是昨天他那样，也不会有现在的如梦方醒。他的角儿被自己折磨的这样，却还是一丝也不肯怪罪自己。

于谦紧紧抱着他：“我们不做了好不好？我们安安静静待一会，您如果想看书，我就陪您看书，您想喝茶我就陪您喝茶，您饿了我给您做饭，好不好？”

郭德纲呆呆的点了点头。

于谦轻轻吻着他的桃心，“我最敬爱的就是我的角儿，我从来没有轻视过他，只是我愚钝的很，总是让他误会，让他伤心。”

郭德纲觉得自己很过分，竟然这样想他，爱自己才会这样愿意与自己肌肤相亲，他这样宠爱自己，又怎么能这样忽视他对自己的感情呢？！

他舔舔他的喉结，傲娇的说：“要带着相机，好相机，要给我拍照，要美美的那种！”

于谦也笑起来：“好好好！我角儿哪怕要星星月亮我也登梯子给摘！”

郭德纲一下笑出来，嘴里埋怨：“那么大岁数了！”

于谦搂得更紧：“变成喜羊羊也要捧角儿呢！”


End file.
